


Kiss?

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette thinks about the kiss in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a short little drabble about Marinette thinking in class. It happens after the kiss.

At first it didn’t bother her, but then again, it probably should have.

Then it happened again and she felt herself blush, what was going on?

Marinette tapped her pencil against her lip and sighed, this was the third time she was thinking of that stupid kiss she had shared with Chat. She really didn’t think it would work but when you deal with many villians on a regular basis that have stupid powers (or sometimes, really powerful ones) you end up trying the weirdest solutions and most of the time, they worked.

She could still feel Chat’s lips on hers, how soft they had been and with the faintest taste of vanilla. She bit her lip and shifted in her seat, how could she be thinking about him when she was in love with Adrien? Adrien was an amazing guy who was kind and sweet while Chat was flirty but he was dependable….to a point anyways.

She wondered what it would be like to kiss Adrien. Would he take her softly into his arms or would he dip her passionately? Would he taste like vanilla like Chat? To be honest, every thought of Adrien kissing Marinette never seemed perfect. She always imagined Chloe or Sabrina getting in her way or a villain coming unexpectly.

How would Adrien’s kiss be like?


End file.
